


Wardrobe Change

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: Of Friends And Families {Kpop Platonic One-shots} [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Everyone loves Haechan, Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, crop tops, hyuck is gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: Haechan is ready to file a lawsuit, to hell with SM cuz WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!?"I can't wear this!! NOONAAA!!"_Or NCT stylist for once, CAME THROUGHDooyoung is gonna sue SMEveryone else supports





	Wardrobe Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!
> 
> I'm your Author and Imma do a little explanation for this particular series.
> 
> Like it was stated in the summary, this will be a platonic-ship series
> 
> AKA BFFs, family and such
> 
> On each one shot, there's a centered-pairing
> 
> HOWEVER 
> 
> Other ships other than that particular ship might happen (only slightly)
> 
> Example: 
> 
> Centered Pair: BTS {Jikook}
> 
> But Jungkook or Jimin may be involved in a romantic relationship with another person in that particular one shot 
> 
> The groups that I can write about are (The list may grow):
> 
> • BTS
> 
> • EXO
> 
> • Seventeen
> 
> • Astro
> 
> • NCT
> 
> • Wanna One
> 
> • Monsta X
> 
> • Stray Kids
> 
> • Got7
> 
> • Golden Child
> 
> • Nine Percent
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas in the comments but no promises that I'll actually write them. 
> 
> Other AUs and crossovers may happen

"Say what now?!"

He heard the management talking about changing some of their current styles, I mean basically NCT as whole already gave up in their styling unit.

It either works really well or just plain nonsense. Haechan still vividly remembers firetruck and Limitless era, oh the horror he's dressed in.

But right now, with Jungwoo, Winwin and Yuta, they're being told that four of them will be dressed......differently for their upcoming Simon Says stage.

"So people are really going all out supporting boys wearing feminine stuff, and we think it might help boosting your popularity!"

"Of course, not everyone can wear and slay those outfits. Feel special cuz you four are chosen" another stylist says.

"Okay, Haechan and Winwin can go get your makeup done first, you two will come and try them on!!" She seems excited, but Yuta and Jungwoo weren't too fazed.

"Gosh hyung, are seriously doing this?" he asks the Chinese, "There's really nothing we can do......" the stylist went to work doing their makeup. Thankfully for Haechan, it looked just right today.

"You two better not freaking laugh"

By the sound of Yuta's voice, they both whipped their heads, both jaws dropped at the sight. Yuta is wearing a sleeveless button up top and one of those long skirts that split in the middle and some tight pants.

Jungwoo is wearing a literal dress, long sleeve, white and goes all the way down to slightly above his knee. A black belt dangles from his waist.

"I approve though? You guys look good!" Yes, they are surviving another disaster today. Jungwoo looks so damn proud while Yuta isn't too keen about his outfit.

"Off you go!" Winwin and Haechan were brought to the dressing rooms.

"Wish you luck" Winwin says, then he was drag to a cubicle by his stylist. Haechan's own stylist smirks, "In my opinion, yours is the most drastic one we ever coordinate" she informs him

"Oh goodie, what fun...." So, he steps in the cubicle where his outfit for the stage awaits.

.

.

.

Haechan is ready to file a lawsuit, to hell with SM cuz WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!?

"I can't wear this!! NOONAAA!!" he whines, "Haechannie please?" No way in hell! That's just way too much skin exposed.

"Hyuck you'll look fine in whatever that is" Yuta encouraged him. But Yuta doesn't understand, he's not the one in Donghyuck's shoes right now.

"Taeyong hyung is going to kill me, it's either that or he's gonna sue SM and the stylist noonas. Johnny hyung too actually! And Dooyoung hyung!" No no no no, he can't wear this.

"Haechan if it makes you feel any better You can look what I'm wearing" he hears Winwin says, Haechan pokes his head out and gawked at the very sight of his Winwin hyung in long sleeve grey hoodie crop top and jeans.

"Come on baby, you'll look great"

Sicheng hyung effect always works its magic.

Haechan swallow whatever protest he has and slip on the outfit. Strangely enough as he eyes himself in the full-length mirror, he feels a wave of confidence building in. He did look great.

"Promise you won't judge?" he whispers, still a tad bit scared.

"Never"

So the boy takes a deep breath and slowly walks out the cubicle, "Holy crap, Taeyong IS gonna sue SM" Yuta muttered.

"Damn Hyuckie, you're born for this!"

Haechan smiles shyly, he's wearing a fish net of some sort under a black crop top with semi see through sleeves. A ribbon choker, grey and white pleated skirt that goes to above his knees. Net socks and black boots. Yet it didn't make him look completely like a girl, he still looks very much male.

"This is our best outfit yet" the stylists claims, "I don't know why you're so worried, fans are going to die at how good you look!" Jungwoo says

"But the real problem still stands hyung"

"How are Parents line gonna stomach this in?"

The moment the four boys enter the waiting room, which somehow for some reason, the other Dreamies are at present too. All eyes went to Donghyuck like he's the main character of the day.

"Hyuck what are you wearing?!?!" Dooyoung is about to faint

"Damn boi!! Give us a twirl in that!" Jaehyun cheered, Haechan shrugs, he does a small spin on one heel.

"Jisungie you're drooling" Chenle teased, "No I'm not!!"

Taeyong for once isn't fazed, in fact he's had a look of total satisfaction. Johnny is with Dooyoung apparently, "You need to change! You can't go out like that!"

Haechan laughs and skips over to the 00 liners who had been cheering non-stop since he arrived.

"I don't know......majority seems to like me wearing like this, isn't that right Sungie?" he winks at the youngest who covers his whole face in beet red embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, Jisung can't even stay bold!!"

"I don't blame him, I'd go gay for Haechan too if this is the case" Mark admits, checking out the boy from top to bottom.

"Eww, don't stare!" he slaps Mark away. "Hyuck's pretty and all but can we talk about Winwin? Like do you see this BOY?!" Taeil exclaims.

"Nah, let Haechan gets the spotlight. He was self conscious about wearing it just now after all" the Chinese says.

"Well, I do still think I look a bit fat in thi-" But he wasn't be able to finish the sentence when the other few starts to praise him.

"Fat, you? You gotta be kidding me!!" Jeno says, "Maybe Kun but definitely not you!" Renjun says and they all burst laughing.

"I'm so telling him" Winwiwn says.

"You could never!! The stylists could put the most ridiculous thing they could think of on you and you'll still look amazing" Jisung adds.

"Careful with your words, we can hear you!" each of them shudders, and quieted down.

"Well guess who's their next victim?" Chenle teased, "But hyung you should really be proud. Like you look so good, girl groups are canceled" Hyuck smiles at them

"Thanks guys"

And so he did performed, the fans as expected made him go viral along with the other three. "That's our cezennies alright" Mark mumbled scrolling down his twitter, seeing one post after another bout them.

"Hey Hyuck, you should wear skirts more. Looks great on you" Taeil comments.

Maybe he will, when he's got enough courage that is.


End file.
